Cinderella
Cinderella is the main character in season two, episode seven ''Cinderella''. '' Physical Appearance Cinderella is very pretty. She has ginger hair. She also has bangs and often wears a bow as a headband to tie her hair into a tail. She has light blue eyes. Her body is very skinny and as a servant to her stepmother and stepsisters, she wears ugly, old clothes that almost crumbles. But when she went to a ball she wore a beautiful blue dress. On other ball she wore one golden that was even prettier. Personality She is very kind and humble, But she takes orders from her stepsisters and stepmother and listens to them. She is afraid of them and wants to leave. Voice actors Beate Pfeiffer voiced Cinderella in German (original) version of Cinderella. English version is unknown. In Other Languages ''Add some text here if you know the information. History ''Cinderella'''' '' Season two She is a beautiful young girl, but unfortunately listens to her evil stepmother and sisters. But when the time comes she gets to a ball with a prince and he falls in love with her. Show Appearances Season two (1/13) * ''Cinderella'' Other Appearances * ''Cinderella'', an European folk tale * Cendrillon (1749) by Jean-Louis Laruette * Cendrillon (1810) by Nicolas Isouard, libretto by Charles-Guillaume Étienne * Agatina o La virtù premiata (1814) by Stefano Pavesi * La Cenerentola (1817) by Gioachino Rossini * Aschenbrödel (1845) by Gustav Köckert * Aschenbrödel (1878) by Ferdinand Langer * Cinderella (1893) by Baron Boris Vietinghoff-Scheel * Cendrillon (1894–5) by Jules Massenet, libretto by Henri Caïn * Cinderella (1901–2) by Gustav Holst * La Cenerentola (1902) by Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari * Cendrillon (1904) by Pauline García-Viardot * Aschenbrödel (1905) by Leo Blech, libretto by Richard Batka * La Cenicienta (1966) by Jorge Peña Hen * Cinderella, a "pantomime opera" (1979) by Peter Maxwell Davies * Aschenbrödel (1901) by Johann Strauss II, adapted and completed by Josef Bayer * Das Märchen vom Aschenbrödel (1941) by Frank Martin * Soluschka or Cinderella (1945) by Sergei Prokofiev * Cinderella (1980) by Paul Reade * My First Cinderella (2013) directed by George Williamson and Loipa Araújo * Cinderella (2015) by 10-year-old composer prodigy Alma Deutscher * Cinderella by Rodgers and Hammerstein was produced for television three times and staged live. A version ran in 1958 at the London Coliseum with a cast including Tommy Steele, Yana, Jimmy Edwards, Kenneth Williams and Betty Marsden. This version was augmented with several other Rodgers and Hammerstein's songs plus a song written by Tommy Steele, "You and Me". In 2013, the musical debuted its first Broadway production with a new book by Douglas Carter Beane. * Mr. Cinders, a musical which opened at the Adelphi Theatre, London in 1929. Filmed in 1934 * Into the Woods by Stephen Sondheim (1988), in which Cinderella is one of many fairy-tale characters who take part in the plot. This is partly based on the Grimm Brothers' version of "Cinderella", including the enchanted birds, mother's grave, three balls, and mutilation and blinding of the stepsisters. * Cindy, a 1964 Off-Broadway musical composed by Johnny Brandon * Cinderella; book by Jim Eiler; Music by Jim Eiler and Jeanne Bargy; Lyrics by Jim Eiler * Cinderella; book by Norman Robbins; lyrics by Amy Powers and Dan Levy; music by Dan Levy; opened Off Broadway December 19, 1991 at Playhouse 91 * Cinderella (1899), the first film version, produced in France by Georges Méliès, as "Cendrillon". * Cinderella (1911), a silent film starring Florence La Badie * Cinderella, the Glass Slipper (1912) [Cendrillon, ou la pantoufle merveilleuse], another silent film made by Georges Méliès. * Cinderella (1914), a silent film starring Mary Pickford * Aschenputtel (1922), a silhouette shadow play short by Lotte Reiniger. The short silent film uses exaggerated figures and has no background, which creates a stark look. The film shows Aschenputtel's step-sisters graphically hacking their feet off in order to fit into the glass slipper. * Cinderella (1922), an animated Laugh-O-Gram produced by Walt Disney, first released on December 6, 1922. This film was about seven and half minutes long. * Ella Cinders (1926), a modern tale starring Colleen Moore, based on a comic strip by William M. Conselman and Charles Plumb, inspired by Charles Perrault's version. * Cinderella Blues (1931), a Van Beuren animated short film featuring a feline version of the Cinderella character. * Poor Cinderella (1934), Fleischer Studios' first color cartoon and only appearance of Betty Boop in color during the Fleischer era. * Cinderella Meets Fella (1938), a Merrie Melodies animated short film featuring Egghead, the character who would eventually evolve into Elmer Fudd, as Prince Charming. * First Love (1939), a musical modernization with Deanna Durbin and Robert Stack. * Cinderella (1950), a Disney animated feature released on February 15, 1950, now considered one of Disney's classics as well as the most well known film adaptation. * Ancient Fistory (1953), an animation short in which "cinderfella" Popeye courts princess Olive Oyl. * Aschenputtel (1955), a West German film, dubbed into English and released in the USA in 1966 as Cinderella. * The Glass Slipper (1955), feature film with Leslie Caron and Michael Wilding * Cinderella (1957), a musical adaptation by Rodgers and Hammerstein, starring Julie Andrews as Cinderella, featuring Jon Cypher, Kaye Ballard, Alice Ghostley, and Edie Adams (originally broadcast in color, but only black-and-white kinescopes survive). * Cinderella (1965), the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical was again produced for television, starring 18-year-old Lesley Ann Warren in the leading role, and featuring Stuart Damon as the Prince, with Ginger Rogers, Walter Pidgeon, and Celeste Holm (filmed in color and broadcast annually for 10 years). * Hey, Cinderella! (1969), a television adaptation featuring The Muppets. * Three Wishes for Cinderella (Tři oříšky pro Popelku) (1973), a Czechoslovakian/East German fairy tale film starring Libuše Šafránková as Cinderella and Pavel Trávníček as Prince. A cult film in several European countries. * The Slipper and the Rose (1976), a British Sherman Brothers musical film starring Gemma Craven and Richard Chamberlain. * A loose adaptation of the Grimm Brothers' version appears in the 1987 anime Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics. * Cindy (1978), This version of the Cinderella tale with an all-black cast has Cinderella, who wants to marry a dashing army officer, finding out out that her father, who she thought had an important job at a big hotel, is actually the men's room attendant. Her wicked stepmother finds out, too, and complications ensue. Charlayne Woodard. * In 1985, Shelley Duvall produced a version of the story for Faerie Tale Theatre. * The Charmings (1987), a spoof of Cinderella appears in the episode "Cindy's Back In Town" where Cinderella, portrayed by Kim Johnston Ulrich, makes a play for Snow White's husband Prince Charming. * Aschenputtel (1989), a television adaptation based on the Grimm Brothers' version. * If The Shoe Fits (1990), a modern Cinderella in Paris. * Cinderella Monogatari (1996), anime TV series co-produced by Mondo TV and Tatsunoko Production * Cinderella (1997), Rodgers and Hammerstein musical starring Brandy Norwood as Cinderella, Whitney Houston as the Fairy Godmother, Bernadette Peters as the Stepmother, Jason Alexander as Lionel the valet and Whoopi Goldberg as the Queen. Remake of the 1957 and 1965 TV films. * Ever After (1998), starring Drew Barrymore, a post-feminist, historical fiction take on the Cinderella story. * Cinderella, a British modernization featuring Marcella Plunkett as Cinderella, Kathleen Turner as the stepmother and Jane Birkin as the fairy godmother. * A Cinderella Story (2004), a modernization featuring Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray * "Lucky Star (manga)" (2007), spoofed in the Lucky Star anime OVA as "Tsundere-lla" or "Kagami's Dream", where main protagonist Konata Izumi takes the role of the fairy Godmother and main character Kagami Hiiragi takes the role of Cinderella. * Camp Rock (2008) * Another Cinderella Story (2008), a modernization featuring Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley * Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale (2010), a modernization featuring Ashlee Hewitt and Sterling Knight * Aschenputtel (2010 film), a German film * A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011), a modernization featuring Lucy Hale and Freddie Stroma * Ella Enchanted (2004) * Once Upon a Time (2011), features Cinderella as a recurring character, played by Jessy Schram. Like most of the show's characters, her story was concluded prior to the start of the series, but her happy ending was negated due to a curse cast by the Evil Queen. * Rags (film) (2012), a musical gender switched inversion of the Cinderella story that stars Keke Palmer and Max Schneider. * A Princess for Christmas is a loose version that takes place over the holiday. Katie McGrath's character is similar to Cinderella. * Aik Nayee Cinderella (2013), a Pakistani serial aired on Geo TV. * "The Royal Flip-Flop" (2014), a Jordanian film adaptation set in the 16th Century. * Into the Woods (2014), a live-action fairy-tale-themed musical adaptation, in which Anna Kendrick's Cinderella is a central character. * Cinderella (2015), a live-action film starring Lily James as Cinderella, Cate Blanchett as Lady Tremaine, and Helena Bonham Carter as the Fairy Godmother. It is essentially a live-action remake of the 1950 animated film. * Cinderella was spoofed in the Family Guy episode "Grimm Job". * The fairytale was retold the Pretty Cure series of magical girl anime twice. * Cinderella adaptations on TV and in cinema are not just limited to female protagonists. The Sesame Street special "Cinderelmo" and the Magic Adventures of Mumfie episode "Scarecrowella" both feature a male protagonist playing the Cinderella role. * Cinderella Rockefella released 1967 by Esther & Abi Ofarim. * "Cinderella Stay Awhile" a song by Michael Jackson from his 1975 album Forever, Michael. * "Cinderella Man" by Rush from their 1977 album "A Farewell to Kings". * Cinderella by Firefall, released 1977. * Cinderella by Vince Gill, released 1987. * Hey Cinderella (1993) by Suzy Bogguss. * It's Midnight Cinderella by Garth Brooks from his 1996 album "Fresh Horses". * Cinderella a song by Britney Spears from her 2001 album Britney. * Cinderella, a 2001 single by Sweetbox. * Cinderella by Shakaya, released 2002. * Cinderella a 2002 single by Play and covered by The Cheetah Girls in 2003. * A Cinderella Story by Mudvayne's fourth album The New Game (2008). * Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman * Cinderella from the Broadway musical 110 in the Shade by Tom Jones and Harvey Schmidt * Cinderella's Eyes a song by Nicola Roberts from her debut homonymous album Cinderella's Eyes * Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks from Starting Now album January 22, 2008 * Cendrellion written by Signal-P and Orange sung by Hatsune Miku and Kaito (2008) * The theme song to the anime series Himitsu no Akko-chan, as well as the opening animation sequence, makes reference to the fairy tale as well * "Cinderella Man" by Eminem Notes/trivia Please add some text here if you know the information. Gallery Cinderellascene3.png Cinderellascene2.png Cinderellascene1.png 666.jpg eHBkbThqMTI=_o_pepeljuga-crtani-film.jpg AC5CB054-D69F-4585-92D3-F3746C696481.jpeg Dancing Couple.jpeg 1506DF46-FF1C-4E95-A1D4-0D3CD63F6F4F.jpeg External Links * Cinderella on Wikipedia * Cinderella (Simsala Grimm, English) on Youtube Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Teeenagers Category:Love interests Category:Characters married into Royalty